


Jail Mate

by peanutpmingib



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Cute Ending, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Frat boy Yunho, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Other, University Student Yunho, University student seonghwa, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cute all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpmingib/pseuds/peanutpmingib
Summary: Frat boy and campus it boy Yunho manages to get himself into the county jail and he just so happens to see student board member Seonghwa in the cell facing his. They talk a bit and try to make best of the shity situation and admit a few bottled up feelings.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 27





	Jail Mate

Now when people say frat boy, the last person to come to mind is Yunho. Yet you can always find him greeting people by the door to a party his frat is throwing. Hes an English major. So sweet, tall, and so very kind. You need a pencil in class ? He’s got plenty extras take one ! Weren’t here for a lecture? You can use his notes. Need help with homework? Just ask he’s more then happy to help out. Need someone to walk to your next class with? He’s got you covered. 

Jeong Yunho is very different, an anomaly if you will. He sticks out like a sore thumb at clubs fairs next to the other frats. He doesn’t show off, doesn’t vie for attention. He’s not a try hard. Never shows up with a sleeveless shirt and flexes, never takes his shirt off either just to attract more people to his booth. This is a college fair, not a beach for gods sake. When people come to look at what his frat offers he soft spoken and tells them the basics and anything else they want to know. Listening to any questions they may have intently. Holding a flier in hand and giggling. Shoot if you need a tour around campus he’ll make room in his busy schedule for you, sporting one of his signature smiles. 

If you come to one of his frats parties you’ll be just fine with him. He’ll watch your drink, hold your jacket, and guide you were you need to go. Need a ride home because you’re black out drunk? He’ll hold your hand while he takes you to his car and makes sure you get home safe while he’s around. Expect a text and a few calls the next morning making sure you’re okay too. He’ll probably be swinging by with hangover food as well and no, he won’t be leaving just because you said your fine he already brought lunch for you.

Yeah Yunho is other words is a perfect man. Really though, he is. 

He’s more then willing to dance with anyone that comes up to him at parties, he’s arguably the best dancer on campus. (Though people have bets that San from a neighboring frat holds that title, they’d never say it to Yunhos face on no he’s way to sweet for that. Besides him and San are buds)

He’s so thoughtful and makes sure that he expresses himself to the best of his ability and is there for anyone whenever they need him. He’s gained quite some popularity but he’s quick to deny it blushing. Students have also given him the name “gentle giant “ and you know what he loves it. 

It’s currently the middle of the fall semester and he’s got lots of papers to write, books to analyze, but he wouldn’t be an English major if he didn’t enjoy it just a tiny bit. His schedule is packed this time of year from studying, reading and keeping up with his social life it’s never a dull moment. He has tons of freshman blowing up his phone asking questions about anything and everything. Yunho thinks the freshman are cute, he likes to help them out because to be honest to one else will. Hongjoong, his frat leader is also making sure the house stays clean and spotless for semester inspection. The weather is also starting to get a bit colder too, Yunho is exited, that means pumpkin spice season is just around the corner ! Oohhh he can’t wait. 

Naturally the last thing he had written down on his planner was waiting to get bailed out by none other then Mingi. The same man who misplaces socks and celebrated when he though Hongjoong was going to transfer, but damn he was the only one he was able to call before his damn phone died and he was pushed into the back of a cop car. Yunho is not happy. He was fuming the hole ride to the local jail and just hopes he’ll be home soon. He watched the sun dip under the horizon and night falls. Great. By the time they get him in a cell he’s over it, no longer trying to look at the bright side and just wanting to be h o m e. 

He sits in the cell sulking, wrapping his blazer around himself tightly. The hallway they have him in is horribly lit, only a lightbulb at the other end off the corridor is on, barely visible. It’s the night light streaming in from a window in his cell that lets him see anything. 

So what he got into a little fight, some creep wouldn’t keep his hands of a TA and the dude wouldn’t listen no matter how calm he tried to be, he even swung first. It’s okay he got rocked, Yunho absolutely does not play. It’s a shame that all campus police saw was Yunho beating his ass not him being a pervert and harassing a women oh no how dare they do their job right. He makes a mental note to talk to some of the student board about how they handle things. He won’t let this slide. 

So here he is, in a jail cel, waiting on Mingi of all people to bail him out, with a paper due at midnight waiting for him. The universe seems to be playing some sort of cruel joke on him today. 

He’s not alone though, there another man sitting in the cell in front of him that he first noticed while being escorted into his cell. The man is playing with the zipper on his jacket. He looks, familiar. But then again Yunho knows and sees a lot of people around. Upon further inspection the man in front of him rings a bell in his head, it’s Seonghwa! Of courseeee, part of the student board, helps host a lot of the fairs and events, he even-, wait wait, what is he of all people doing here ? Yunho is confused and intrigued. He never thought model student Seonghwa of all people would be in a jail cell, yet then again Yunho himself isn’t exactly the type to either. 

He gets up and makes his way to the cool metal bars wrapping his large hands around them. Peering into the room in front of him, If you could call a dingy cell in the county jail a room. 

“Hey ! Seonghwa right ? This is an interesting place to be seeing you. “ Yunho calls out. 

Seonghwa looks up at him, eye brows furrowing. 

“Oh, frat boy Yunho.” 

Yunho chuckes at that. “Yep! That’s me. Seriously though what did you do to get you in this place mr student board rep?”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes. He needs to keep his guard up. He will n o t let stupid campus it boy get to him no no no. He has a reputation to uphold. He’s mean and scary. Yeah yeah , totally. 

“Well I’ll have you know I was sent to do inspections at few frats today and one of you guys just happened to be throwing a “chill laid back party” and got the cops called on them. Unfortunately I was there trying to finish the inspection and the cops thought I was with them and got sent here. “ 

Ohhhhhh. Yunho knows who the frat is even without Seonghwa telling him. Their idea of chill and laid back is hot boxing the whole house while they indulge in more drugs. Yeah Yunhos not exactly a fan of them either. He’s kinda happy cops finally got called on them. 

“Oh shoot for real ? That’s sucks that you had to be roped into their shit, I’m not a fan of them either don’t worry my frat banned them from our events. I’m here because some ass hole was harassing a TA, you know the new one from arts campus, and campus police only saw me fighting him not him escalating the situation or hitting me first, which reminds me, please do tell the school board to do something about how campus police handle things, tons of students are unhappy with them. “ 

Seonghwa will make a mental note to bring the whole campus police thing up at a board meeting. Not because of Yunho bringing it to his attention psh no he was gonna do it anyway. 

“I’ll do what I can.” 

“That’s great ! Thank you !” Yunho beams at the man in front of him. 

Seonghwa thinks his smile is to die for. 

The taller man goes back to sit on the cold hunk of concrete in the back of his cell and hopes to every god out there Mingi didn’t get side tracked and is at a pet store, again. He was sent to go get a first aid kit and came back with a rabbit, much to Yunhos dismay because he had to get the kit for himself while his hand bled all over his steering wheel and Hongjoong was freaking out about a rabbit in their house. 

Seonghwa watches Yunho for a bit and they sit in silence. Hwa is the first to break it. 

“Are you waiting on one of your friends to bail you out ?”

Yunho looks up at him. 

“Oh yeah, don’t know if he’ll make it though he has a history of getting horribly sidetracked so I won’t be surprised if I have to stay the night. What about you ?” Yunho rests his head on his hands and waits patiently for Seonghwas answer. 

“Yeah I called my room mate, he better hurry too though I have a paper due tonight.” Seonghwa sighs leaning his head against the cool cell wall. 

Yunho perks up. 

“Me too ! What class is yours for ? Mine is psych, ‘how social norms subconsciously influence our decision making ‘“

Seonghwa stares at him and chuckles. 

“Oh shoot we have the same paper due then, who’s your professor, I have Eden. “ Seonghwa finds himself smiling. 

“Me too ! “ Yunho laughs. 

“Wow that’s funny. I have his 9 am, Monday Wednesday “ Seonghwa didn’t think he would be sharing a class with a jail mate. 

“Nuh uh I have his 9 am Tuesday Thursday! That’s crazy. “ Yunho decides he needs to talk and hang with Seonghwa more often especially since they share a class, he’s cool (and very cute ). 

“It kinda is huh “

“Darn we were pretty close to having a class together, what’s your major by the way ?” Yunho is suddenly very curious to know more. And Seonghwa is more then happy to tell him anything he asks. 

“Communications, what’s yours ?” Seonghwa thinks his major is pretty boring, he’s not a big fan of it to be honest. He’s thinking about changing it. 

“English!” Yunho says enthusiastically bouncing. 

That catches Seonghwa off guard, his eyebrows raised. A frat boy who’s an English major ? He guesses there’s a first for everything. Personally he thinks that’s very sexy of Yunho. 

“No way you’re an English major ?”

“Ha yeah I get that a lot, and I keep on top of my studies too, English is just so cool to me ya know ?” Yunho shyly says rubbing the back of his neck. 

Seonghwa swears he sees a light blush covering his cheeks but it’s hard to tell in the dimly lit hallway they’re in. 

“No kidding” Seonghwa smiles at him. 

They go back to sitting in silence for a little while, Seonghwa once more has something else to say. 

“Hey do you know San by chance?” Shyly asks eyes darting away from Yunho. 

“Choi San ? The frat boy dance major? “

“Yeah him..” Seonghwa is all of the sudden getting cold feet. Maybe asking Yunho wasn’t the best idea. 

“Definitely, we are buds. Why you need anything from him ?” Yunho looks at him, head tilted. 

Seonghwa thinks he might as well ask, there’s no way today could get any worse he’s in a damn jail cell on a school day with a paper due tonight. He’ll take his chances. 

“Ah actually.. do you have his number ?” He wonders. 

“Oh for real? You trying to get with him, Oho I didn’t know you had it in you to mess around a little Seonghwa, that’s great, but unfortunately I don’t have his number. He smashed his phone a few days ago and has been to busy to get another one, you know how it can get middle of the fall semester and all. If you wanted a frat boys number you could’ve just asked me ya know, I am right here.“ Yunho winks at him jokingly. 

Secretly, deep , deep down, Yunho wishes Seonghwa will say yes and he gets to take the pretty man home. Yunho isn’t one to mess around or hook up, and that’s definitely not what he wants to treat Seonghwa as, just a hook up or a one time thing. He wants to get to know him. His goals, dreams, hobbies, cute quirks and habits he wants to know it all. He’s been eyeing him for a while now and honestly surprised the shorter man hasn’t caught on. 

It’s Seonghwas turn now to blush. 

There is definitely a way things could go worse for Seonghwa because on top of being stuck in jail and a whole paper due and a morning lecture tomorrow, his ‘jail mate ‘ is hitting on him. Seonghwa scans the room and asses his escape routes because he can’t take much more of this he’s just about had it. He’s going to combust. It’s not like Yunhos not his type, it’s that Yunho is exactly his type and that’s the problem! It’s part of the reason why he avoids him like the plague. Stupid overly nice Yunho whos always there to help, not a bad bone in his body, nice to every living thing he comes across , so responsible and respectful, and so tall and god damn GORGEOUS. 

Maybe, just maybe, Hwa has been crushing on him since freshman year. Maybe. And let’s just say, hypothetically that he was going to get Sans number in hopes of getting closer to the man himself, Yunho. Just a hypothetical situation though , totally not his plan. Nope nope. 

God Seonghwa wants to disappear. He buries his face in his hands, hopefully before Yunho could make out the blush spanning his face. 

“ Oh shoot I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said that, it was rude and out of line on my part I’m sorry !” Yunho apologizes furiously, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“Oh no it was totally fine oh my god, I just didn’t expect it! I’m totally cool with things like that. You just caught me off guard is all. “ Seonghwa promises looking up at him. 

“Whew if you say so. The last thing I want it to make you feel uncomfortable around me.” Yunho sighs leaning back onto the cell wall. 

“You’re all good, I promise. But I’ll take you up on that. I didn’t even want Sans number to get with him oh my god I just had things to ask him “ The shorter man tells him. 

“Yeah ? Bet as soon as I get out of this damn cell I’ll give you my number. What’d you need to ask Sannie about anyway ?” Yunho is getting very impatient and bets his tuition that Mingi is in fact horrible side tracked. 

“Just some stuff for the student board, for the frat and sorority checks and all. “ That’s a lie, Hwa just hopes Yunho doesn’t pick up on it though. 

“Go ahead and ask me ! Since were here and all, if you want !” Yunho smiles. 

Oh god Seonghwa can only manage to get away with so many white lies before he actually has to fess up. He doesn’t even have anything to ask about the semester checks, that’s not even his job oh my god. 

“Oh it’s fine, just some stuff about Sans frat. “ Seonghwa lies one more. 

“I know them kinda well, go for it “ Yunho looks ahead to Seonghwa and waits, bouncing in his “seat” a little, face bright as ever. No clue that he’s secretly jealous that San is getting Seonghwas number and time.

Hwa hates lying, it feels like his tongue is burning each time, especially to someone as nice and wonderful as Yunho. He can’t stand it. He’s going to fess up. He’s going to get Yunhos number anyway, might as well give him the truth. It’ll save him the embarrassment later on. Yeah, that what he’ll tell himself. 

He mentally prepares himself and takes a breath in and goes for it. 

“Actually I don’t need San for any school related things. I uh, actually.....funny story is, especially with you here and all, and I’ll have your number anyway right, um....” Seonghwa is cracking under pressure and feels his palm starting to sweet but he ignores that and stands rigged refusing to look at Yunho. 

He wants to curl up and die. If he were to turn to stone right now he would forever be grateful. He tries to calm himself and wipes the sweet forming on his palms on his pants and tries again. 

“I actual wanted Sans number to try and get your number because I heard you guys were close and you’re such a nice and wonderful guy and I wanted to get to know you more but if that’s weird and you don’t want to give me your number anymore I get it that’s totally fine and I’ll just stop now. “ Seonghwa blurts out in one breath, eyes still trained on the floor. 

Yunho is ecstatic, he’s more than happy. Also a bit blown away that someone as reserved as Seonghwa is willing to reach out and go for so one like him. He knows only one friend of his, Wooyoung, he thinks. He’s always fun at parties and is very, very loud. 

“Ohh! That’s what’s going on. That’s totally fine by me , you are definitely getting my number. You’re wonderful yourself too you know. Sorry if I’m to forward, but you’re hot, and so dedicated, it’s sexy. Stop by the frat house sometime. I’d love to have you over. “ 

Hwa can’t breathe he’s going to evaporate. Yunho, the Jeong Yunho thinks he’s wonderful, hot AND sexy? He’s won at life. Period. And on top of that has invited him over ? He doesn’t know what he did in his past life to earn this much luck in his current one but god is he thankful. Yunho thinks he’s HOT LIKE? He can’t process it. He’s going to die. That’s it. That’s the only option left. D e a t h. 

“Sorry was that too much , I’ll tone it down if you’d like just say so !” Yunho adds in quickly. 

“No no sorry you have once again caught me off guard. I’ll take you up on that too. “ Hwa chuckles. 

Yunho thinks that maybe, this whole ordeal of getting locked up in a jail cell wasn’t so bad. Hell, if he gets to talk to and flirt with Seonghwa each time he’s going to be a frequent visitor.


End file.
